Coup de foudre à l'improviste
by Akatsuki Akisa
Summary: Et si deux personnes de ce magnifique manga qu'est Katekyo Hitman Reborn qui ne se connaissent même pas se rencontraient pour la première fois  ou pas... ?  qu'est ce que ça donnerait ? Pour le découvrir, venez lire ! Ne soyez pas choquer du Paring !


**Titre**: Coup de foudre à l'improviste.

**Paring**: Enma Basil

**Rating**: M (Comme toujours -")

**Disclaimer**: Ils sont à Akira Amano, toujours pas à moi hélas !

**Note de l'auteure**: Par pitié lisez avant de me jeter des pierres ! Peut-être que vous allez adorer qui sait ! Bon il se peut aussi que vous me haïssiez jusqu'à la fin de vos jours (et surtout des miens) après avoir lu mais bon, au moins vous aurez tester non ? =D Je dédis cet OS à **Mallow (Ann O'Neem) **parce que j'en est envie comme j'adore ma Mallow et que je suis un gentil petit Hibird =3 Mais aussi à **Raiu-chan** qui m'a supporter jusqu'à la fin de l'OS xD Au moins j'aurais fait aimez ce couple à une personne dans le monde x) Sur ce : **Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Basil s'ennuyait tout seul dans la maison des Sawada. Ces derniers étant parti en vacances pour le week end, emmenant tout le monde, sauf lui, enfin à sa connaissance du moins. Lui, il était rester car, ayant voulu faire plaisir à son maître en le laissant partir avec sa femme et son fils qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, il s'était proposé pour garder la maison. Il se retrouvait donc tout seul à flemmarder dans le canapé, regardant le plafond en espérant que le temps passerais plus vite comme ça même si c'était tout le contraire malheureusement pour lui. Et puis de toute façon, personne ne dérangerait la tranquillité et l'ordre de la ville. Franchement, si ça arrivait, le châtain ne donnait pas cher de la peau du suicidaire. Car, la bannière qu'Hibari avait fait attacher sur le collège qui disait « N'importe quel herbivore qui osera aller contre le règlement durant ce week end sera mordu à mort à tel point que même les vautours ne voudront plus de sa carcasse. » était quand même assez effrayante, surtout les tâches rouges d'origine inconnu qu'il y avait dessus en fait.<p>

Ne souhaitant pas s'endormir, il se leva et grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Tsuna. Il n'hésita pas une seconde et y entra puis se dirigea vers la Wii près de la télé et l'alluma sans aucune gêne. Il jouait à Mario Super Smash Bross. Il décida donc de passer quelques temps dessus, même si ça aurait été plus drôle avec le jeune Parrain. Déjà parce qu'il perdait tout le temps, quoique ces derniers temps il s'améliorait, mais également parce qu'à force de rester ensemble, Basil et le Decimo avait finit par devenir les meilleurs amis du monde. Ils partageaient souvent les même opinions et trouvaient toujours un truc à faire lorsqu'ils étaient tout les deux. On aurait presque dit qu'ils étaient frères.

Il secoua la tête en soupirant, il ne fallait pas penser à ça sinon le temps allait encore passer moins vite et ça le ferait déprimer. Alors qu'il en était à plus de la moitié des stage, tous réussi avec plus ou moins de mal selon l'objectif, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Il mit le jeu sur pause et se hâta de descendre -ou plutôt de débouler- les escaliers pour aller ouvrir, remettant par la même occasion ses vêtements en place, ces derniers s'étant légèrement froissés. En ouvrant la porte, il pria de toutes ses forces pour que ce soit quelqu'un qu'il avait déjà vu au moins une fois, histoire de ne pas se tapé l'air con devant ledit quelqu'un. Mais apparemment les Dieux étaient contre lui aujourd'hui.

Devant lui se tenait un jeune garçon d'environ le même âge que Tsuna, il portait un jean noir ainsi qu'une chemise et une veste de la même couleur. D'après sa peau un peu mâte, il n'était sans doute pas japonais. Il avait un pansement sur le nez et deux autres sur les joues. Ses cheveux étaient courts et ébouriffés, quelques mèches lui tombant devant les yeux. Mais surtout, ils étaient rouges. De même que ses yeux aux étranges pupilles. Basil semblait captivé et n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard du nouveau venu.

-Bonjour. Tsuna-kun est la ?

-... Euh... Ah ! Sawada-dono ? Non, il n'est pas la, il n'y à personne !

-Ah. Dommage. Bon, je vais rentrer alors.

-Hein ? Mais non, euh, attend... dez !

-Tu peux me tutoyer. Je m'appelle Enma. Kozato Enma.

-Moi c'est Basilicum, mais Basil suffira !

-D'accord, Basil-kun.

Le susnommé Basil ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire. C'était vraiment mal barré. Il avait vraiment très envie d'aller se frapper très fort la tête contre le mur le plus proche. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça arrive maintenant, comme par hasard quand il n'y avait personne pour l'aider et le sortir de la. Non mais, franchement, avoir le coup de foudre pour quelqu'un que l'on rencontre pour la première fois et dont on ne connait même pas le caractère. D'ailleurs le rouquin avait juste l'air blasé, fixant le châtain comme si il attendait quelque chose.

-... Tu veux rentrer ?

-Ça ne pose pas de problème ?

-Non, c'est bon.

-D'accord. Dans ce cas, j'entre.

Sur ces belles paroles, Enma passa la porte et se dirigea vers la chambre de Tsuna, connaissant le chemin par cœur, le châtain sur les talons. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, Basil se figea en se rappelant qu'il n'avait pas éteint la console. A l'écran il y avait un magnifique zoom sur Pikachu qui était le personnage avec qui il combattait. Il entendit un léger rire et vit que le rouquin se foutait ouvertement de lui.

-Comme c'est mignon ! Pikachu !

-Mais... Mais il est super fort avec son fatal foudre !

-Je sais pas je l'ai jamais pris. Je peux jouer avec toi ?

-Ah euh si tu veux !

Enma prit une autre Wiimote qui trainait sur le bureau et reconfigura le jeu pour qu'ils fassent un combat ensemble. Le châtain s'assit près de lui devant la télé en essayant de contrôler les battements irréguliers de son cœur qui s'emballait à cause de la proximité avec l'autre garçon. Le jeune CEDEF reprit donc Pikachu et, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit son adversaire choisir le personnage le plus ridicule -mignon certes mais quand même- du jeu.

-Quoi ?

-... Non rien je pensais juste que tu prendrais quelqu'un d'autre...

-Bin, j'aime bien Kirby moi.

Le combat fut donc lancer après avoir choisis le terrain et le nombre de vie (10 en l'occurence) et la bataille ne dura même pas un quart d'heure. Basil n'avait même pas eut le temps de penser à se défendre qu'un Kirby enragé, contrôlé par les doigts fins d'un certain roux courant sur la manette, s'était lancé sur son Pikachu qui avait vu ses vies diminuer très rapidement à cause de nombreux coup de marteaux, de pieds de poings et même d'enclume. Le jeune châtain était pour ainsi dire sur le cul, lui qui croyait se débrouiller pas mal à ce jeu.

-Bah alors Pikachu ça va pas ?

-... C'est que, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas jouer !

Mensonge. Gros mensonge. Il y jouait à chaque fois qu'il venait chez Tsuna, c'est à dire presque tout les jours. Basil s'immobilisa et sentit son pantalon devenir trop serrer lorsqu'Enma se plaça juste derrière lui, collant son torse au dos du jeune membre du CEDEF.

-Je vais t'aider à retrouver tes habitudes alors, il suffit juste d'avoir un bon doigté.

Les joues du châtain s'enflammèrent à la phrase du jeune homme, on avait pas idées de faire des phrases à double sens comme ça. Alors qu'il tentait de tenir sa manette correctement sans trembler, deux mains se posèrent sur les siennes, le faisant légèrement sursauter et accélérant de ce fait son souffle et son rythme cardiaque. Il crut frôler l'infarctus quand le menton d'Enma se posa sur son épaule, faisant se croiser leur regard même si Basil détourna bien vite les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Soudain, il eut une idée afin de se dégager de l'emprise du rouquin pour pouvoir aller se calmer tranquille. Il se releva donc rapidement et, une fois debout, se dirigea rapidement vers la porte, toujours de dos à Enma afin que ce dernier ne voit ni ses rougissement ni son érection qui déformait légèrement son jean.

-Basil-kun ?

-Je-Je reviens ! Je vais chercher quelque chose à boire !

-D'accord.

Basil fila à la cuisine sans demander son reste, manquant de chuter dans les escaliers, et rempli un verre d'eau qu'il but d'une traite. Il le posa dans l'évier et, après avoir été chercher le courrier, calmant de ce fait légèrement son excitation, il rempli un verre propre et reprit le chemin de la chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur il jura intérieurement. Le rouquin avait retirer sa veste et s'était remit à jouer, lui donnant donc une vue magnifique sur le bas de son dos, ce qui ranima son désir dans l'instant même. Et, avant qu'il n'est put penser à ressortir pour pouvoir aller se pendre, Enma tourna la tête vers lui.

-C'était long.

-Ah désolé, tiens !

-Merci.

Basil soupira de soulagement en se retournant afin de faire dos au roux pour essayer de nouveau de calmer son érection. Seulement ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est que ledit roux vienne se coller à lui en passant ses bras autour de sa taille juste après avoir fini son verre. De plus, à en croire la chose dur contre sa cuisse, il était dans le même état que lui.

-En-Enma-dono... ?

-Tu en as envie aussi non ?

-Mais... Je-Je ne veux pas que ce soit...

-Que ce soit quoi ? Dit moi Basil-kun.

-Je ne veux pas que ce soit juste comme ça...

-Ce n'est que ça ?

-Mais !

Le châtain se retourna pour faire face à Enma qui le plaqua contre le mur de la chambre et prit ses lèvres en un doux baiser, son regard signifiant clairement que non, ça ne serait pas juste comme ça pour le fun. Basil décida après quelques secondes de réflexion de se laisser aller. De toute façon il n'aurait pas pu résister même si il l'avait voulut. Enma sourit intérieurement en voyant son vis à vis céder et entrouvrir les lèvres sous la demande du rouquin qui souhaitait approfondir. Basil était vraiment trop mignon décidément.

Fermant les yeux pour profiter de l'échange langoureux créer par le contact de leur langue. Lorsqu'il lâcha les lèvres du jeune garçon face à lui, il fut déçu que ce dernier garde les yeux fermer. Il voulait pouvoir se noyer de nouveau dans les si beaux orbes bleus océans qui brillaient comme deux lagons sans fins. Puis finalement, il tira Basil par le poignet jusqu'au lit en se disant qu'il aurait bien d'autres chances d'observer ses yeux autant qu'il le voudrait après ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Bien décider à ne pas faire attendre son partenaire, il défit la braguette de ce dernier et lui retira son pantalon après avoir enlever sa propre chemise, celle du châtain étant au sol depuis l'épisode du baiser. Il s'agenouilla au sol devant l'entrejambe de Basil, ce dernier ayant les jambes dans le vide, seules ses cuisses et le haut de son corps reposant sur le matelas. Il plaça ses deux mains sur les cuisses du châtain afin qu'il ne bouge pas et descendit le boxer avec les dents, libérant ainsi le membre fièrement dressé du jeune CEDEF.

Ce dernier prit d'ailleurs conscience de la situation et se redressa sur les coudes, fixant Enma droit dans les yeux, s'apprêtant à protester. Seulement avant qu'il n'est put prononcer un mot, le rouquin le prit entièrement en bouche. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, laissant passer le long gémissement de plaisir qui bataillait pour sortir d'entre ses lèvres depuis quelques minutes déjà.

-Enma-dono... Ah~

-Arrête avec le... dono...

-Hn~ En-Enma !

Le susnommé redoubla d'efforts en entendant son prénom murmuré aussi érotiquement par le châtain. La voix de Basil était vraiment magnifique. Enma fit passé et repassé sa langue sur le membre tendu de son nouvel amant et accéléra petit à petit les mouvements de sa bouche sur la verge. Lorsqu'il sentit un liquide se répandre dans sa gorge alors que le châtain poussait un cri de jouissance, il sourit et avala sans broncher. Remontant jusqu'au visage de Basil, il posa ses lèvres sur celles, entrouvertes, de ce dernier puis retira son sous vêtement.

-Basil-kun ?

-... Hm ?

-Je peux ?

-... ?

Le jeune CEDEF baissa la tête et rougit instantanément en voyant la virilité du rouquin se frotter contre sa cuisse. Il hocha très lentement la tête, pas très sur de lui sur ce coup la. Il le voulait mais en même temps non. Car il savait que ça faisait du bien mais aussi qu'il fallait passer par la douleur pour arriver au plaisir. Mais, si ça faisait également du bien à Enma, il pouvait supporter. Il passa donc ses bras autour du cou du Shimon et plaça une de ses mains dans les cheveux couleur sang, écartant un peu plus les jambes.

Déposant un léger baiser sur le bout du nez de Basil, Enma plaça son membre à l'entrée de son vis à vis après l'avoir lubrifier grâce au verre d'eau qui traînait non loin, il avait bien fait de ne pas le boire finalement. Après avoir écarté encore un peu plus les cuisses du jeune CEDEF, il le pénétra à un rythme soutenu, ne faisant pas de pause mais n'y allant pas pour autant comme un bourrin. La longue plainte de douleur qui suivit le fit regretter mais la sensation des chairs chaudes qui se refermaient sur lui était trop exquise pour qu'il se retire. Cependant, il ne voulait pas le blesser.

Alors qu'il amorçait un mouvement de bassin pour se retirer, il sentit deux jambes s'enrouler autour de sa taille et appuyer sur sa chute de rein, le rendant incapable de quitter l'intimité de Basil. Ce dernier ouvrit difficilement les yeux et quelle ne fut pas la surprise du rouquin en y voyant du plaisir, la douleur n'étant déjà plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Enma amorça donc un léger mouvement de vas et vient qui fit gémir abondamment le châtain sous lui qui s'accrochait à lui de toute ses forces, n'arrivant pas à supporter le surplus de plaisir qu'il recevait.

Le rouquin sourit en le voyant comme ça, le rouges aux joues, le regard signifiant qu'il en voulait plus. Il prit en main le membre délaissé de Basil et y imposa les même mouvements qu'à son intimité, accélérant à chaque coup de rein un peu plus la cadence. Au bout de quelques minutes, le CEDEF ne put se retenir et vint dans un feulement érotique qui amena à son tour Enma jusqu'à l'orgasme.

Le parrain Shimon se retira et s'allongea aux côtés de son amant qui peinait à reprendre son souffle, encore sous le coup du plaisir intense qu'il venait de recevoir. Il se blottit contre son amant dans un ronronnement signifiant qu'il était repu et heureux de ce qui venait de se passer. Enma se mit à lui caresser doucement les cheveux, le serrant contre lui après avoir rabattu les couvertures jusqu'à leur taille, juste pour cacher le bas au cas ou quelqu'un débarquerait à l'improviste, comme un coup de foudre par exemple, même si pour ça, c'était déjà fait.

-Enma-dono ?

-Arrête avec le 'dono'. Quoi ?

-Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on... Qu'on...

-Qu'on quoi ? Si tu n'me dis pas je n'peux pas deviner Basil-kun.

-Tu peux aussi enlever le 'kun'. Et... Est-ce-qu'on-sort-ensemble-?

Enma sourit en voyant le jeune châtain cacher sa tête contre lui, la gêne se peignant sur son visage. Il le serra un peu plus contre lui et, l'embrassant de nouveau, il lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Bien sur. J'ai réussi à t'avoir et je ne compte pas te lâcher. Basil.

Après un énième baiser, le jeune CEDEF s'endormit et Enma attrapa doucement son téléphone dans la poche de son jean qui était juste au bord du lit, il composa le dernier numéro appeler, qui était celui de Tsuna et baissa le volume puis porta l'appareil à son oreille.

-Moshi moshi ?

-Tsuna-kun ? C'est Enma.

-Ah c'est toi ! Alors ça c'est bien passé ?

-Très, merci de m'avoir permit de lui parler.

-C'était que tu m'aurais presque fait pitié avec la tête que tu faisais quand tu regardais les photos des vacances avec Basil-kun ! Alors je me suis dit qu'après tout, tu pouvais toujours tenter ta chance, c'est quelqu'un de très compréhensif et réceptif aux autres.

-Ah ça oui, pour le réceptifs je comprend !

-Hein ? Comment ça ?

-Et bien... En rentrant, il faudra que tu penses à changer les draps.

Avant que le « HIIIIIIIIIIIII ! » qui allait très certainement arriver, Enma coupa la communication et reposa le téléphone sur la table de nuit puis repassa son bras autour du châtain qui dormait dans ses bras, un sourire aux lèvres. Il ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre lui aussi les bras de Morphée. Dommage qu'il n'est pas pu immortaliser l'instant, la tête de Tsuna avait du être tordante.

* * *

><p><strong>Akisa<strong>: Voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus, oui je sais le couple est vraiment très peu probable étant donner qu'ils ne se connaissent même pas encore dans le manga mais bon xD Quitte à faire des parings bizarre, autant y aller jusqu'au bout, de la bizarrerie ! Sinon je tiens à dire que le 'CEDEF' c'est l'organisation du père de Tsuna et que Basil en fait parti ! Non pas que je vous prend pour des abrutis ignorant hein, seulement qu'au lycée, quand j'ai fait lire la fic à une pote (Elle se reconnaîtra xD) elle à dit « Hein ? SDF ? » donc je lui est ré-expliquer, le pire c'est qu'elle connait Reborn en plus ! Et le summum c'est quand même qu'elle à insister en disant « Quoique, quand tu vois Basil tu te poses des questions hein ! » donc bon xD

**Basil**: Je tiens à préciser que je n'en suis pas un, de SDF. Je dors sois chez Sawada-dono soit chez mon maître.

**Akisa**: Ce qui reviens à dire que tu l'es ._. T'as pas un chez toi à toi ?

**Basil**: Si, en Italie ! Mais j'y suis pas souvent à cause des missions ! *sourire tout mignon*

**Akisa**: Donc, Basil n'est pas un SDF, voilà qui conclu l'OS ! Bye-Bii~ =D


End file.
